Jealous
by Rukaga Nay
Summary: Rukia kesal pada Ichigo karena laki-laki itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Inoue, si murid baru, daripada dengannya padahal Rukia adalah pacar Ichigo.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Jealous**

**by **

**Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

**and enjoy reading *_***

…

* * *

Seperti biasa, saat jam makan siang Kantin SMU Karakura selalu penuh dengan murid-murid kelaparan yang ingin mengisi perut mereka. Begitupula Rukia yang melangkah cepat menuju kantin untuk mendapatkan seporsi _chiken katsu_ untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai bernyanyi. Namun, langkah gadis berambut hitam pendek itu terhenti di pintu masuk kantin, niat awalnya untuk menyantap makan siang lenyap saat matanya menemukan pemandangan yang baginya sangat tidak menyegarkan mata. Wajah Rukia seketika langsung cemberut dan dengan cepat ia berbalik arah.

"Ciee… ada yang cemburu nih."

Rukia menoleh cepat. Dan mendapati Rangiku, kakak kelasnya tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" elak Rukia tapi nada suaranya menyatakan sebaliknya.

"Aih, tidak perlu mengelak begitu." Rangiku menjawil dagu Rukia. "Kalau kau tidak cemburu kenapa tidak jadi masuk ke kantin?"

Rukia mendelik kakak kelasnya yang juga merupakan seniornya di klub drama. "Tiba-tiba rasa laparku hilang seketika." sahutnya.

"Nah, itu pasti gara-gara si jeruk dan si murid baru itu." ujar Rangiku, matanya menatap salah satu bangku di bagian tengah kantin yang diisi seorang siswa berambut jingga dan seorang gadis berambut caramel sepunggung.

Rukia menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti arah pandang Rangiku. "Menyebalkan," gerutunya tanpa sadar.

"Nah, kan, kau memang cemburu." ujar Rangiku.

Rukia menghela napas. "Itu sudah jelas, kan. Siapa yang tidak cemburu kalau pacarnya menghabiskan waktunya dengan gadis lain." aku Rukia.

Rangiku tersenyum. "Aih, manisnya Rukia-_chan_ kalau sedang cemburu begini." lagi, Rangiku menjawil dagu Rukia membuat gadis itu cemberut semakin dalam.

"Rangiku-_senpai, _tidak baik tersenyum diatas penderitaan orang lain." ujar Rukia seraya kembali melangkah menjauh dari kantin.

"Tunggu, Rukia-_chan_." cepat Rangiku menahan langkah Rukia. "Jangan marah begitu, aku hanya bercanda."

"Maaf, _senpai._ Aku sedang tidak _mood_ bercanda." ujar Rukia.

"Aku tahu, aku yang salah. Maaf ya, Rukia-_chan._"

Rukia menggeleng. "Bukan salah _senpai, _suasana hatiku saja yang sedang jelek."

"Bersabarlah, Rukia-_chan_. Inoue sedang dalam masa penyesuaian dengan sekolah baru dan di sekolah ini Ichigo satu-satunya yang dia kenal," Rangiku menepuk pelan pundak Rukia.

_'Masa penyesuaian? Ini sudah seminggu dan gadis itu masih menempel pada Ichigo.' _batin Rukia.

"Daripada kesal memikirkan pacarmu yang dimonopoli si anak baru lebih baik kita pergi ke laboratorium sains." ajak Rangiku.

"Tidak mau," tolak Rukia.

"Kenapa?"

"Paling nanti aku juga dicuekin karena _senpai _asyik pacaran dengan Ichimaru-_sensei_."

"Ah, Rukia-_chan._ Aku tidak pacaran dengan Gin kok," elak Rangiku.

"Tidak? Tapi _senpai _ memanggil Ichimaru-_sensei _ Gin dan selalu pergi ke laboratorium sains kalau punya waktu luang, tentu saja kalian tidak pacaran." ujar Rukia.

"Kami tidak pacaran, Rukia-_chan._ Hanya teman," tegas Rangiku.

"Iya, teman tapi mesra."

"Benar, benar," Rangiku mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Bagaimana _senpai _bisa bertahan dengan hubungan tanpa status seperti itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Cinta. Cinta yang membuatku bisa bertahan sampai hari kelulusanku," Rangiku tersenyum cerah.

Rukia menatap Rangiku. Meskipun sering sifatnya serampangan tapi sebenarnya Rangiku itu orang yang baik, gadis itu selalu tampak santai padahal sebenarnya ia mempunyai masalahnya sendiri, masalah yang baru bisa terselesaikan setelah ia menerima ijazah Sma-nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani _senpai_ ke laboratorium sains." ujar Rukia kemudian yang langsung membuat mata Rangiku berbinar-binar saking senangnya.

…

Rukia berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya. Setelah setengah jam berada di laboratorium sains gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi karena sesuai dugaannya Rangiku melupakan keberadaannya sejak detik pertama _senpai-_nya itu melihat _sensei _mata pelajaran sains berambut silver, bermata sipit dan selalu tersenyum itu. Langkahnya gontai dan tanpa semangat.

Rukia berbelok menuju toilet untuk mencuci mukanya yang kusut tapi tanpa disangka-sangka ia berpapasan dengan dua orang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya. Oh, baiklah, salah satu dari dua orang itu sangat ingin ditemuinya tapi yang seorang lagi tidak karenanya ia memilih untuk mengabaikan keduanya dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Rukia…"

Sebuah tangan menahan langkah Rukia. Rukia menatap tangan yang menangkap pergelangan tangannya itu lalu beralih ke wajah pemiliknya.

"Apa?" ada nada ketus dalam suara Rukia dan sepertinya lawan bicaranya menyadari hal itu karena laki-laki itu menjadi kikuk.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu."

'_Mana ingat kau denganku kalau kau begitu asyik dengan gadis lain.' teriak Rukia dalam hati._

Rukia mendelik gadis yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo. "Ya, aku tahu kau sibuk 'kan. Aku mengerti kok," jawabnya.

"Tapi…"

Rukia menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari laki-laki yang sudah sejak enam bulan lalu itu berstatus sebagai pacarnya dengan tidak sabar.

"… aku…"

Rukia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Bereskan dulu urusanmu baru datang kepadaku." ujarnya seraya meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Sepertinya Kuchiki-_san_ marah, Kurosaki-_kun_."

Lamat-lamat Rukia bisa mendengar suara Inoue.

'_Bukan sepertinya. Aku memang marah. Dan kalau kau menyadari hal itu menjauhlah dari pacarku!'_

Ingin sekali Rukia meneriakkan kata hatinya tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya bungkam dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

…

Rukia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Kelas sudah mulai sepi karena sudah sejak setengah jam lalu bel pulang berbunyi, hanya tertinggal beberapa orang yang bertugas piket hari itu tapi Rukia bukan salah satunya. Ia terlambat pulang karena ia baru saja kembali ke kelas.

"Tadi kau kemana?"

Rukia hanya melirik sekilas orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Orang itu Renji, teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman kecilnya.

"Atap."

"Heh? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Rukia ketus.

"Hei, hei, aku bertanya baik-baik malah dijawab ketus begitu."

"Siapa suruh kau bertanya."

"Hei, Kuchiki. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Suka-suka aku, mau sopan atau tidak. Jangan mengurusiku." Rukia setengah berteriak, membuat beberapa siswa yang masih ada di kelas menoleh padanya.

Mata Renji menyipit menatap Rukia. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Apa ada hubungannya dengan anak kelas 2-1 itu?" selidiknya.

Rukia tahu siapa anak kelas 2-1 yang Renji maksud, siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya yang menyebalkan.

"Tidak kenapa-napa," Rukia menghindar. "Aku duluan," pamitnya sembari melangkah berniat meninggalkan Renji tapi…

"Sakit!" Rukia berbalik dan memelototi Renji, sebelah tangannya mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat jambakan Renji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, babon bodoh?"

"Menyadarkanmu," jawab Renji santai.

"Heh?"

"Kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku, Rukia." ujar Renji.

"Aku tidak sedang punya masalah," sahut Rukia keras kepala.

Plak!

Kali ini sebuah tumpukan kertas mendarat di kepala Rukia.

"_Baka_! Aku ini sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, Rukia. Jadi, aku tahu kalau kau sedang punya masalah," omel Renji.

"Cerewet! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku…"

Kalimat Rukia mengambang digantikan dengan tetes-tetes airmata yang keluar dari sepasang mata violetnya. Rukia menangis.

"Ekh! Tunggu. Kenapa kau menangis, Rukia? Aku memukulmu terlalu keras ya? Maaf."

"Bodoh!"

"Iya, iya… aku memang bodoh, tapi aku mohon berhentilah menangis," bujuk Renji.

Rukia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja.

Renji mengusap lembut puncak kepala sahabatnya itu, berusaha meredakan tangisnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Rukia." ucapnya tulus.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Hei, mau berapa kali kau mengataiku bodoh?"

"Jeruk bodoh!"

"Iya, iya… Jeruk memang bodoh… eits, tunggu, Jeruk?"

Renji diam sejenak. 'Jeruk' bukanlah gelar yang diberikan Rukia untuknya, biasanya sahabat mungilnya itu memanggilnya 'babon'. 'Jeruk' itu…

"Aku benci padanya…"

"Jeruk itu Ichigo ya?" tanya Renji.

"Jangan sebut nama si bodoh itu!"

"Baiklah," ujar Renji. "Jadi, sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" Renji menarik sebuah kursi hingga ke dekat Rukia dan mendudukinya. Siap mendengarkan curhatan gadis itu. Lalu ia memberikan kode pada beberapa siswa yang masih ada di kelas untuk pergi.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Rukia." kata Renji setelah di kelas itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya…"

San semua mengalir keluar dari mulut Rukia. Dan Renji duduk tenang di tempatnya dan memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi Rukia.

…

"Jadi, intinya kau cemburu dan kemudian marah pada Ic.. maksudku si Jeruk." Renji menyimpulkan setelah Rukia selesai bercerita.

Rukia mengangguk. Kini gadis itu sudah berhenti menangis, namun jejak tangis masih tersisa di wajahnya, mata gadis itu sembab dan hidungnya agak memerah.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau bicara langsung padanya, katakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"Tapi aku tidak mau terlihat seperti gadis lemah," ujar Rukia.

Renji memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak akan terlihat lemah hanya karena mengakui kalau kau cemburu," kata Renji. "Cemburu itu penanda kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya."

Rukia diam. Otaknya bekerja mencerna kata-kata Renji.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku memang harus mengatakan pada Ichigo tentang apa yang kurasa," guman Rukia.

"Bukan mungkin tapi aku memang benar 'kan."

Rukia melirik sahabatnya itu. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Percaya diri itu perlu, Rukia."

"Terserahmulah," sahut Rukia. "Yang penting sekarang belikan aku jus stroberi," titahnya.

"Ekh? Kenapa aku yang harus membelikanmu jus stroberi?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku menangis." Rukia mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke depan hidung Renji.

"Bukan aku tapi si Jeruk," ujar Renji dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'aku' dan 'Ichigo'.

_Puppy eyes no jutsu._

Rukia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, jurus yang pasti ia keluarkan kalau ia menginginkan sesuatu bahkan Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak Rukia yang terkenal dingin takluk pada jurus itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku belikan." Renji akhirnya menyerah dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Renji." Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Simpan senyummu itu melihatnya membuatku merinding," jemari Renji mengusap-usap tekuknya sendiri pelan.

Bibir Rukia maju sesenti. "Aku 'kan hanya ingin berterima kasih," sungutnya.

"Tidak perlu, hanya sekotak jus ini."

Rukia menggeleng. "Bukan untuk jusnya tapi untuk waktu yang kau berikat untuk mendengarkan ceritaku," ujarnya.

Renji tersenyum. "Itu gunanya teman, Rukia. Ada disisimu saat kau memerlukannya," ujar laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Terima kasih, Renji." Rukia mengulang ucapannya.

Renji mengangguk. sebagai isyarat ia menerima ucapan terima kasih itu.

Sebuah senyuman manis diberikan Rukia sebagai balasan. "Jangan lupa jus stroberiku," ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu," sahut Renji seraya melangkah menuju pintu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sepertinya laki-laki itu teriangat akan sesuatu.

"Rukia…"

"Ya?"

"Kau pasti akan sangat menyukai stroberi yang akan kubawakan untukmu," ujar Renji.

"Eh?" Rukia menatap Renji dengan tatapan bingung, lalu matanya menyipit, menduga ada kejahilan yang disembunyikan si rambut merah itu darinya. "Jangan membawakanku yang macam-macam, Renji." Ia memperingatkan.

"Tenang, kau pasti akan menyukainya," Renji mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu ia pun keluar.

…

Ditinggal sendirian di ruang kelas yang kosong membuat Rukia bosan dan mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Matanya terhenti saat melihat papan tulis yang terpasang di depan kelas.

Samar-sama ingatan itu kembali. Ingatan saat papan tulis itu dipenuhi dengan tulisan 'I LOVE YOU, RUKIA' . Tulisan itu dibuat Ichigo enam bulan lalu di hari laki-laki berambut jingga itu meminta Rukia menjadi pacarnya. Kejadian itu cukup membuat heboh penghuni kelas 2-4, kelas Rukia, karena tulisan itu sudah ada di papan tulis sebelum para penghuni kelas itu datang dan Rukia yang menjadi sasaran pernyataan cinta itu malah datang paling akhir.

Senyum Rukia mengembang saat mengingat kejadian itu. tapi senyum itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat karena setelah itu Rukia teringat sikap Ichigo seminggu terakhir padanya. Bagaimana laki-laki yang berstatus pacarnya itu lebih memiluh menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis lain bukan dengannya. Seketika itu juga ia merasa kesal dan sakit disaat bersamaan.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?" guman Rukia lirih, kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan air matanya mengancam akan keluar lagi.

"Rukia!"

Gadis Kuchiki itu menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki yang ada dipikirannya berdiri di pintu kelas dan sedang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia malah laki-laki itu balik bertanya. "Kau menangis, Rukia?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Rukia membuang muka.

Ichigo meraih dagu Rukia dan memaksa gadis itu menghadapnya. "Apa kau menangis karenaku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Apa pedulimu?" sahut Rukia ketus.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, kau itu pacarku, Rukia." ujar Ichigo gemas.

"Oh, masih ingat denganku rupanya."

Kening Ichigo berkerut. "Aku selalu mengingatmu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya." Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo yang berada di dagunya dan kembali membuang muka.

"Maaf, jika beberapa hari ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri." ucap Ichigo.

"Sendiri? Bukankah ada yang menemanimu?"

Ichigo meringis. Otaknya dapat menarik satu kesimpulan, kalau gadisnya itu saat ini benar-benar marah padanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Inoue," jelasnya. "Aku hanya membantunya beradaptasi karena di sekolah ini hanya aku yang dia kenal."

Mata violet itu mendelik kesal ke arah Ichigo. "Alasan," hardiknya. "Dia hanya ingin menempel padamu Ichigo dan kelihatannya kau juga senang ditempeli olehnya."

Mata coklat Ichigo mengerjap beberapa kali. "Aku tidak begitu," ia membela diri.

"Ya, kau begitu. kau senang 'kan, Inoue menempel padamu sambil memanggilmu 'Kurosaki-_kun_… Kurosaki-_kun_'," tuduh Rukia.

"Rukia, kau menuduh aku dan Inoue tanpa bukti," ujar Ichigo.

Perlahan Rukia berdiri, mata violetnya menatap tajam Ichigo. "Aku? Kau yang keterlaluan! Kau mengabaikanku selama seminggu dan selama itu kau selalu bersama Inoue. Kenapa tidak kau pacari saja dia sekalian?!"

"Mana mungkin! Aku sudah punya kau, Rukia!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktumu dengannya?"

"Aku sudah jelaskan bukan. Aku hanya ingin membantu Inoue, hanya membantunya tidak ada niatan lain." jelas Ichigo.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Rukia keras kepala, ia kembali duduk dan membuang muka. Sepasang tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Ichigo menghela napas, ia melangkah ke samping Rukia dan berjongkok di samping gadis itu, meraih kedua tangan ramping Rukia sebagai isyarat halus agar gadisnya itu menghadapnya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, siapa yang akan kau percaya?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia memang sudah menghadap padanya tapi gadis itu masih membuang muka, tidak mau memandang Ichigo. "Bukankah suatu hubungan harus dilandasi rasa percaya?" Ichigo meremas jemari Rukia yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Ku mohon percayalah padaku," pintanya.

Pelan Rukia mengalihkan matanya untuk memandang Ichigo, laki-laki yang disayanginya itu.

"Aku…"

Ichigo memeluk Rukia, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Reaksi awal Rukia adalah membelalakan matanya karena terkejut tapi kemudian perlahan mata violet itu tertutup.

"Untukmu…" bisik Ichigo sembari melepas pelukannya.

Rukia bingung, ia pikir tadi Ichigo hendak menciumnya tapi ternyata Ichigo memasangkan sesuatu di lehernya. Sebuah liontin dengan bandul berbentuk tetesan air berwarna violet.

"Ini…"

Rukia menatapa liontin di lehernya kemudian menatap si pemberi.

"Inoue yang membantuku memilihnya," jelas Ichigo.

"Dalam rangka apa kau memberiku hadish? Perasaan hari ini bukan hari spesial," tanya Rukia bingung.

"Setiap saat bersamamu terasa spesial, Rukia." jawab Ichigo.

"Bodoh, kau tidak harus memberiku hadiah. Kau hanya perlu meluangkan waktumu bersamaku," ujar Rukia kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf, Rukia. aku sudah membuatmu kesepian dan menangis. Kalau kau mau kau boleh memukulku," kata Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah ingin memukul Ichigo tapi gadis itu malah memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin sekali memukulmu karena kau sudah membuat perasaanku tak karuan bahkan sampai menangis tapi sebenarnya yang kuinginkan bukan memukulmu tapi memelukmu erat dan memastikan kau tetap ada di sampingku." kata Rukia. "Bersamamu adalah hal yang paling aku inginkan," tambahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih dan maaf sudah berprasangka buruk padamu," ucap Rukia.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Rukia. Justru aku senang karena kejadian ini membuatku jelas tentang satu hal." kata Ichigo

"Apa?"

"Bahwa Rukia ternyata sangat menyukaiku."

"Bodoh. Itu sudah jelas 'kan?" Rukia hendak melepas pelukannya tapi Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya mencegar gadisnya itu menjauh.

"Tidak pernah sejelas ini, Rukia. Kau marah karena cemburu 'kan? Dan cemburu merupakan pertanda kalau kau sangat menyukaiku."

"Wa-wajar saja aku cemburu, aku tidak mau pacarku didekati gadis lain," aku Rukia.

"Apa? Bisakah kau ulangi kata-katamu yang tadi," pinta Ichigo.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang!"

Ichigo tertawa. "Baiklah, lagipula aku sudah merekamnya dalam otakku." ujarnya.

"Lain kali bila kau ingin membelikanku sesuatu biar aku pilih sendiri," kata Rukia.

"Hm.." Ichigo mengangguk.

"Jangan dekat-dekat gadis lain lagi."

"Iya," Ichigo mengangguk lagi.

"Dan sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Inoue," ujar Rukia.

"Ya, besok kau harus minta maaf padanya."

Rukia mengangguk.

"Dan aku harus berterima kasih pada Renji." kata Ichigo sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Renji?"

"Iya, dia yang memberitahuku kalau kau ada di sini," jelas Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"Dia mengirimiku pesan, 'KALAU KAU TIDAK KE SEKOLAH SEKARANG, RUKIA MILIKKU'," Ichigo membacakan pesan yang diterimanya dari Renji. "Aku merinding membacanya dan langsung berlari ke sekolah. Bahkan aku meninggalkan Inoue di toko tempat kami membeli liontinmu."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Rukia.

"Renji?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Sudah pulang."

"Ekh? Lalu jus stroberiku gimana?"

"Jus stroberi?"

"Si babon itu berjanji membelikanku jus stoberi," jelas Rukia.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rukia berbunyi. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Renji.

**From : Renji Babon**

_Jus stoberinya habis tapi aku menemukan manusia jeruk-stroberi untukmu dan pastinya kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Selesaikan masalahmu, Rukia. Kalau dia macam-macam bilang padaku, akan kuhajar dia._

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Babon," jawab Rukia. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Terima kasih," ucapan lirih yang diperuntukkan bagi sahabat terbaiknya.

"Hm?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Ichigo." Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Oh ya, karena Renji sudah pulang jadi kau yang harus melakukan tugasnya."

"Ekh?"

"Aku mau es krim stroberi, Ichigo."

"Es krim? Bukanya jus?"

"Aku maunya es krim," Rukia berkeras.

"Iya, iya, aku akan membelikanmu es krim."

Rukia langsung sumringah. "Terima kasih, Ichigo."

…

_**Fin**_

…

* * *

_Ohayou, minna-san. __Ogenkidesuka?_

Saya kembali dengan sebuah fic _oneshoot_ IchiRuki, ini kuketik tadi malam sambil nungguin reboot leppyku tersayang #plak! Idenya dari curhatan temanku yang lagi marahan sama pacarnya, semoga kalian menyukainya. Kalau ada pendapat, kritik atau saran silahkan ketikkan di kotak review.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic saya disela-sela waktu kalian *_*

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
